1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head for recording and reading data on and from a recording medium, a method of producing the magnetic head, and a magnetic recording apparatus having a magnetic head for recording and reading data on and from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic heads having a core and a coil and magnetic recording apparatuses including the magnetic head are known. The coil of the magnetic head is formed as follows:
An annealed copper wire is wound around a coil bobbin and then, the bobbin is attached to the magnetic head.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a superior magnetic head, a superior method of producing the same and a superior magnetic recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides a magnetic head comprising: a slider having a hole; a magnetic head core having a magnetic gap, the magnetic head core being arranged in the hole such that the magnetic gap is exposed to the outside of the slider; and a winding wound around the magnetic head core, wherein the winding is directly wound on the magnetic head core.
Preferably, a diameter of the winding is from 20 to 30 xcexcm.
Preferably, the magnetic head core is formed of a single crystal of Mnxe2x80x94Zn ferrite.
Preferably, a high-saturated magnetic flux density material having a saturated magnetic flux density which is more than 1.3 T covers either of walls of the magnetic gap. In this case, the high-saturated magnetic flux density material may comprise iron.
Preferably, the slider comprising ceramic includes titanium calcium.
Preferably, the magnetic head further comprises low melting point glass for adhering the magnetic head core to the slider.
According to the present invention, a second aspect of the present invention provides a magnetic recording apparatus comprising: driving means for driving a magnetic recording medium; a head assembly including first and second magnetic heads pinching the magnetic recording medium. At least one of the magnetic heads comprises: a slider having a hole; a magnetic head core having a magnetic gap, the magnetic head core being arranged in the hole such that the magnetic gap is exposed to the outside of the slider; and a winding wound around the magnetic head core. The winding is directly wound on the magnetic head core.
Preferably, the slider includes a plurality of air bearing surface trains arranged in the direction of driving the magnetic recording medium on a contact surface of the slider, each air bearing surface train including protruding portions and a hollow portion between the protruding portions in the direction of driving the magnetic recording medium, the hollow portion escaping the air between the protruding portion and the recording medium therethrough.
Preferably, the magnetic recording apparatus further comprises head shifting means for shifting the head assembly in a predetermined radial direction of the magnetic recording medium, wherein the magnetic heads evacuates from the magnetic recording medium with the head shifting means.
According to the present invention, a third aspect of the present invention provides a method of producing a magnetic head comprising the steps of: providing first and second magnetic head cores having predetermined forms to provide a magnetic circuit with a gap therebetween when the first magnetic head core is connected to the second magnetic head core; sputtering a high saturated magnetic flux density material on a surface (wall) of at least one of the first and second magnetic head cores; and connecting the first and second magnetic head cores.